


To the Girls Who May One Day Date My (Pack) Daughter

by Okaylittlebrother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'll probably add more tags, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Stiles, Protective Derek, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaylittlebrother/pseuds/Okaylittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent is a better shot than I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Girls Who May One Day Date My (Pack) Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defendt0pbunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/gifts).



> this was beta'd by my little brother, again.
> 
> i really didn't know how to start this at first. it was just supposed to be about Lydia and Laura but some how Derek and Stiles snuck their way into this, as well as Isaac and Jackson. i found one of Kara's headcanons about Lydia trying to ask Derek to leave his pack to join his sister's, but she's afraid of how he'll react to her request. the title is taken from one of Kara's favorite slam poems on YouTube.

Laura snorted then threw her head back laughing at her brother. "Are you kidding me? Don't try to pretend you know the type of women i'm into, Der. I know you don't."   
  
"Do I know this girl at least?" He asked, rasing and eyebrow at her.  
  
Laura thought for a second. She pursed her lips and shook her head at him, "I don't believe so. She _does_ live in Beacon Hills though."  
  
Derek sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair. That was a major plus. Knowing that Laura wasn't in another one of her long distance relationships. Maybe he could meet this mystery girl his sister keeps going on about day after day.  
  
"Maybe if shit gets serious enough, maybe I can meet this girl?" Derek suggested.  
  
Laura sipped her coffee before sitting the mug on the bar top and letting a smile spread across her face. "We'll see. Don't get your hopes up though..." She smiled.  
  
"Asshole." Derek muttered teasingly.  
  


* * *

  
  
"So," Stiles said as he slid into the desk behind Scott in Mr. Harris' chemistry class. "I just got a text from Derek about pack movie night, he wants me to go to the store with him after school to get stuff for chili and junk food for movies. You down?" He whispered as he leaned forward.  
  
"Uh," Scott gaped and turned around to face Stiles. "I, uh--"  
  
"I swear to god, if something Allison related, i'm not talking to you for the rest of the day." Stiles scold as he jabbed a slender finger in to his friends shoulder.  
  
"Jesus, Scott! It's _pack movie night_ , which means the _entire pack_ chills at Derek's and watches movies _together_." He sighed. "Ya know? _As-as a pack?"_  He explained.  
  
Lydia must've over heard their conversation, because she's currently tapping Stiles in the arm with the butt of her pink ballpoint pen. He turns his attention to her. "You know, she's Not actually in the pack, but she's like pack adjacent so she can come if she wants. It shouldn't be a problem. Derek usually makes extra food anyway."   
  
  
"Would I be in trouble for not going?" Scott asked. "I know you're pack mom and shit but..." He trailed off.  
  
"Yeah. Derek will tear your ass up."  
  
"Shut the hell up and bring her, McCall!" Jackson blurted out in annoyance.  
  
"Ok," he decided looking at Stiles and giving him a nod. "I'll be there."  
  
"Good."  
  
After school the pack met at Stiles' Jeep before leaving school. "Alright, so Allison's coming with Scott then? And it's just the rest of us?" Isaac asked as he nestled himself into Jackson's side.  
  
"Yep, me and Derek are gonna head to the store in a little bit. Text me if you want anything."  
  
"Please tell me you guys picked different movies? I'm not having another Nicholas Sparks cry fest tonight." Jackson huffed exchanging glances with Lydia.  
  
"Shut up, Jackson. You _love_ The Notebook." Lydia replied with a grinned. Jackson rolled his eyes in response.  
  
"Derek's putting the chili on at four o'clock, but you guys can come whenever just to hangout." Stiles explained.  
  
"I have a key!" Isaac beamed excitedly. Everyone turned to look at him with confused looks. "I-I, uh, if any of you come a little early, I mean." Minutes after the group of ternagers dispersed, leaving in their separate vehicles.  
  
An hour later is when they started slowly arriving at Derek's. Erica and Boyd were the first to arrive, before Derek and Stiles returned from the grocery store.   
  
The two betas were sat against the wall, Erica leaning against Boyd, with her head on his shoulder. She heard the staircase rattle as someone was coming up, two someone's--Derek and Stiles--with their arms full of grocery bags. She noticed Derek's dark head of hair first thing and soon jumped to his aid as soon as he spotted her.  
  
"Wow," he said flatly. "You guys are early..." He pointed out handing the blonde a few bags so he could dig through his pocket for his keys. "How long have you guys been here?"  
  
"Give or take five minutes." Boyd guessitmated with a shrug from his spot on the floor.   
  
"Lahey said he had a Lakey." Stiles snorted from behind his muscular boyfriend. The three of them simetaneously turned their heads to stare at him in confusion.  
  
"What?" He asked, feeling a little offended. "It sounded better in my head."  
  
Derek shook his head approched the door unlocking it. "Thank god he's cute." He muttered to himself.  
  
Erica huffed a laugh as she helped Boyd off the floor with her free hand. "Yeah, no kidding." She said following Derek into the loft.  
  
"Hey," Stiles protested. "I can you, assholes."  
  
Derek started on the chili and Stiles and Erica went back down to the car to get the rest of the groceries.   
  
"I hope you fuckers got my M &M's or i'm gonna be pissed." Erica said as she ravaged through the bags finding her candy. "Yes!" She shrieked with joy. "I love you, Derek."  
  
Derek huffed a laugh, "the feeling's mutual, darlin'." He called over his shoulder with a smirk.  
  
"Holy shit." They heard from the door way. "Something smells good." Isaac beamed as he walked in, Allison and Scott following suit.  
  
"It's me!" Stiles hollered from Derek's bed looking down at his friends, from up above that just walked in.  
  
"Whatever, bro. You smell like grass and jizz half the time!" Scott laughed.  
  
"I disagree!" Derek pointed out as he turned toward his pack. "Half the time he smells like my body wash and I like it." He stated with a grin, then looked up at Stiles and gave him a wink.  
  
A blush spread from the tips of Stiles' ears to his neck as he quickly ducked down and hid his face in the duvet. Derek was such a damn sap.  
  
Stiles bounced off the bed and hurried down the sprial, metal staircase, like he was in a such a big hurry to be some place else. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he slowed down and rounded the bar walking toward Derek then pressed his lips to the older man's.  
  
Dereks eyes widened in surprise but he soon relaxed and kissed Stiles back.   
  
Stiles saw Erica, out of the corner of his eye as she opened her bag of M&M's. "Erica!" He practically yelped--resulting in the turn of a few heads.  
  
She jumped and gasped loudly, nearly dropping the bag. "Jesus fuck, Stiles! What?"   
  
He's calm, now leaning against the bar top with his face smushed against his fist. "I thought dogs were allergic to chocolate?" A few mouths drop open at the question. "So i'm gonna have to conficate the bag of candy." He ordered.   
  
He can hear Derek snicker quietly behind him.  
  
"Shut it, Stilinski!" She growled.  
  
The chili's finally done and everyone arrived about an hour ago, now they're all occupying the living room watching 22 Jump Street.  
  
Lydia's phone vibrates on the floor next to her. She picks it up and reads the message on her screen.  
  
"Lydia," Derek warned, when the bright light ilumminated the dark room. "You know the rule." He finishes and readjusts himself to get comfortable next to Stiles. That rule being: no phones allowed during pack movie night. Unless it was an absolute emergency.   
  
"Sorry, Derek!" She replied quickly trying to finish her reply. She put the phone away after she hit send.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Cora!" Derek called out as he walked through the front door, Stiles following behind him. "Laura!" He called as well, his voice carried through the house so odds are one of the two should hear him.  
  
"Patio, Der!" Laura hollered back.  
  
Derek walked through the living room with Stiles' fingers laced with his and made his way to the back patio, where his sister was sat at the bar. "Hey," he greeted.  
  
She turned to glance at him for a moment, flashing a bright smile at him. "Hey guys, how're you?" She asked before she returned her attention back to her phone.  
  
"Good," Derek said with a smile as he stepped into her personal space and gave her a hug.  
  
"Where's Cora?" Stiles asked as he peaked out from behind Derek.  
  
"Laundry room." Laura said, refusing to look  up from her phone.  
  
Stile ran off to find Cora, while Derek pulled out one of the stools and took a seat. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey," he said as he snapped his fingers. "Why's your face always glued to that phone? Jesus, can't even visit my own sister. I have to beg for her attention."  
  
"Shh." She whispered and covered his face with her hand to get him to shut up. "I'm almost done." She said as she finished the text.  
  
"Who are you even talking to?" He asked.  
  
"Remeber that girl I told you that I was seeing?" She asked as she put her phone down in front of her. "It's her." She said with a smile.  
  
Derek nodded, "Hm." He hummed. He was quiet for a minute. "Is she cute? Do you have a picture?"  
  
"She is adorable." She exclaimed, dragging out the last syllable of the word. "I'm thinking about inviting her to dinner next Saturday, so she can meet everyone. She's really shy though, but she's a talker once she warms up to you."  
  
Derek smiles fondly at her, all the sudden seeming more interested in this girl. "So, how'd you two meet?"  
  
"Oh, she works at the coffee shop down town. She wrote her number on my cup and I called her." She explained as she pursed her lips together trying not to grin. "She said I was hot and we kinda just--" She trailed off, gesturing with her hands.  
  
Derek's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "And you met her....when, exactly?" He asked not breaking eye contact until she answered his question.  
  
"Um," Laura said quietly, as she bit her lip in thought. "Since, June? July?" She answered, totally unsure of herself.  
  
"Aaand you haven't asked her out yet, because?" He asked curiously waving his hand toward her.  
  
"Well...." She trailed off. "Four months is totally too soon to start dating, right? Is that bad?" She asked and looked at Derek with worried eyes.  
  
"Is what bad?" Stiles said out of nowhere, starling the two alphas making them jump in their seats. Stiles stepped of the small ledge and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and leaned down to pepper chaste kisses along his jawline. Derek squeezed Stiles' hand gently and pulled him around the chair and into his lap.  
  
Laura totally ignored his question and continued talking to Derek, as if Stiles hadn't even interrupted their conversation in the first place. "It's just--I'm starting to really like her and I don't want to rush shit with her." Laura explained.  
  
Stiles eyes lit up and he looked at Laura in awe. "You want to mate her..." He marveled. A grin spread across his face and he nudged her teasingly. "You do!"   
  
"I don't even know if she's a beta or omega..." Laura responded quietly. Just before her head shot up quickly and both Stiles and Derek gave her confused matching expressions. "Fuck!" She said loudly. Her brown eyes widening in horror. "She could be a fucking alpha, Jesus fuck, Derek! This is really bad. Ugh! I hope she's not a fucking alpha. I want kids!" She pouted. "We'd make cute babies."  
  
Stiles felt his alpha shudder underneath him. Derek grimaced. "Can we not talk about you and your lesbian lover conceiving children? And how do you *not* know if she's one of the three? You've been talking for months now... Don't tell me that the conversation never came up at least once."  
  
Laura shrugged, "it honestly hasn't."  
  
The patio door opened and the three of them simultaneously looked to see who it was. Even though they knew it had in fact been Cora. "Ordered a pizza." She said as she shut the door behind her. She slapped the twenty she had in her hand against Stiles chest and he shot her a confused look and just rolled with it.  
  
"Does she at least know *you're* an alpha?" Derek asked with his chin resting on Stiles shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, I told her a few months back."  
  
"Are you talking about that one girl you're talking to?" Cora asked. "Uh, uh, what's her name? Fuck!" She snaps her fingers as if doing so will bring the name to the front of her mind faster. "Uh, Lauren? Right?"  
  
"You mean Lydia?" Laura corrected slowly.  
  
Stiles and Derek looked at each other for a few seconds pondering the thought. Stiles watches as Derek's eyes wondered the room then shook his head once, because Their Lydia, is _so_ not his sister's type. _At all_.  
  
"Yeah!" Cora slammed her hand on the bar kinda hard. "It was something with an L."  
  
"Maybe she didn't want to say anything because she doesn't want to be embarrassed by what you would think of her if she is either a beta or an omega." Stiles suggested.   
  
Laura nodded. "Can we do a prayer circle? Because I hope she's an omega." Laura joked with a nervous laugh.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, "you're being ridiculous, Laur. It shouldn't matter what she is, if you like her that much."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
The doorbell rang and Stiles jumped out of Derek's lap and bolted through the house to the front door, he slid half way through the kitchen in sock-clad feet almost falling on his ass on the way there.  
  
He swung the door open a bit too  enthusiastically and pressed his lips together. He lifted his hand in a lazy wave. "Hey, man."  
  
He paid the guy after he got the pizza and hurried quickly back to the patio. "Pizza, mother fuckers!" Stiles said as he slid into the seat next to Derek.  
  


* * *

  
  
Derek drives Stiles all the way back across town and drops him off at his house.  
  
"Hey," Derek started as he pulled up in Sheriff Stilinski's driveway. He looked over at Stiles before he reached for the door handle. "Laura said something about having dinner at her place next Saturday so we can finally meet her lady friend, you wanna come along?" Derek asked as he placed his large hand over Stiles'.  
  
"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, definitely. Dinner with the Hales." Stiles opened the door, but leaned over to give Derek a chaste kiss on the lips before finally getting out. "I'll ask my dad. Make sure it's okay with him. Even though i'm sure he's working the late shift at that station for the rest of the month.  So he probably won't--"  
  
"Stiles,"  
  
His eyes snap up to look at Derek. It takes him a second to answer because he's look at his boyfriend like a deer in headlights. "I'm-- i'm doing it again, aren't I?" He asked slowly.  
  
Derek nods.  
  
"Sorry," he winces. He gets like this a lot when Derek drops him off or if he leaves Derek for any amount of time whatsoever. He tends to rambled when it's time for him to go, just so he can spend a few extra minutes with the guy.   
  
He climbs out of the car and Derek is already rolling down the passenger side window. "It's ok." He said with a small smirk.   
  
"So dinner at Laura's next Saturday?" Stiles asked tapping on the hood of the car as he pulled out his phone proceeding to put the event in his calendar so he wouldn't forget.  
  
"She didn't really specify a time, so i'll ask her, maybe later and i'll text you." He explained.  
  
"Alright," Stiles answered as he started walking toward the garage "see you later," he waved with a smile, then blew a kiss at Derek. "I love you."   
  
 _Love you_ , Derek mouthed as he watched Stiles disappear into the garage. He waited until the boy made it safely inside before he backed out and drove off.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Just tell Derek something came up and that I couldn't make it... He'll understand." Lydia pleaded.   
  
Erica blinked a few times, like she was processing what was being asked of her.  
  
"Honey, I would. Gladly do that for you but you're forgetting one _minor_ detail." She scoffed.  
  
"And what would that minor detail be?" Lydia asked.  
  
"The one where Derek is a goddamn werewolf and he can tell if i'm lying or not!" The blonde explained through a loud, strained whisper.  
  
"Oh," Lydia blinked up at the ceiling in confusion before looking back at Erica, "I guess you're right." She paused briefly. "Then just lie anyway." She suggested.  
  
"No!" Erica objected without hesitation. "No-- no way in hell!" She said pointing a finger at the other girl. "I'm not doing that, not to Derek."  
  
"Erica, please!" Lydia begged. "I'm supposed to meet someone tonight, and I wasn't thinking when I told her that we could see a movie _tonight_ on _pack movie night_. I spaced. Please, just this once?" She whined giving Erica her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Lydia stared her down until she caved.  
  
"Ugh," she groaned. "Fine!" She said dramatically with a roll of her eyes. She pointed a firm finger in Lydia's face and pursed her lips tightly in frustration. "But if he catches me in this lie. I'm throwing your ass under the bus, honey."  
  
Lydia squealed and wrapped her arms around Erica's middle, hugging her tightly and wiggling as she did. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She beamed gratefully as her heels clicked against the title flooring.  
  
When school had let out Lydia got her story straight with Erica before she headed home to get ready.  
  


* * *

  
  
Derek counted the bodies in the room before he started the movie.  
  
"Has anyone seen Lydia? I could have sworn I saw her come in." Derek asked looking confused as he did a recounted.  
  
Erica took a deep breath and tried her hardest to slow her heart rate before speaking up.   
  
"Oh!" She blurted out. "She said her grandmother was in the hospital again, so she said she wouldn't be able to make it tonight."  
  
"Hm." Derek nodded. "Well, family first." He said before he sat down.  
  
Erica let out the breath she didn't realized she was holding when Derek just sat down and didn't say another word about it.  
  
 **To Lydia:** I hope your grandmother's alright.  
  
Derek set his phone to silent and let Stiles curl up next to him as he pressed play.   
  
It didn't feel right to him; missing a pack member on movie night.  He felt like he should have cancelled because one of them couldn't make it, but family always came first, no matter what.  
  
It was three am by the time everyone went to bed. Sleeping bags and blankets scattered across the floor, bodies on the two couches. While Stiles went to bed with Derek.   
  
He pulled back the sheets and climbed in next to Stiles with a sigh, he was hoping Stiles didn't hear.  
  
Stiles cocked his head to the side and looked at the dark headed man. "What's wrong?" He asked as he stroked the nape of Derek's neck with his thumb.  
  
Derek shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Nothing," he answered with a heavy sigh. "I just missed Lydia tonight."  
  
"Oh," stiles said softly. "Well you always say 'family before pack'. What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Erica said her grandmother's in the hospital."  
  
Stiles squinted like he was thinking about something. "Her grandma's in the hospital?" He snorted.  
  
"Yes, why's that funny to you?" Derek asked, giving him a perplexed look.  
  
"Because I was over at Lydia's the other day and her grandma just stopped by for a visit, so I left. There's nothing wrong with her, she's healthy as a horse." Stiles reassured.  
  
"She lied....Erica lied." Derek said, sounding a bit hurt.  
  
"Lied through their fucking teeth." Stiles said matter-of-factly.  
  
"But why?" Derek asked. The question was rhetorical but Stiles answered anyway.  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged, before scooting down the mattress to lay down. "It's getting pretty late. Just-- get some sleep and we'll deal with all of this tomorrow." He said cuddling up against Derek's broad chest and closing his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
No one in the loft woke up before twelve o'clock.  Which was totally okay because dinner at Laura's with her super secret lady friend wasn't until six.  
  
Jackson was the first person to wake, followed by Isaac a few minutes after.   
  
"You wanna start some coffee?" Jackson asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Isaac slowly padded around the kitchen filling the coffee maker with water while Jackson put a new filter in and then a scoop of coffee grounds.  
  
Isaac pressed the button to turn it on, then turned around to see Jackson in his space.   
  
He dropped his head to Isaac's shoulder and closed his eyes for a second. He groaned as Isaac carded his fingers slowly through his dark hair then planted chaste kisses atop his head. "I'm so tired." Jackson whined without bring his gaze up to meet Isaac's.   
  
Isaac leaned lazily against the counter with his arms wrapped around his mate. "That's 'cause we went to bed at the crack of dawn." He muttered into Jackson hair.  
  
Derek woke up to the smell of coffee flooding his nostrils. He blinked a few times before he climbed out of bed and went downstairs.  
  
He was greeted with Isaac perched on the island and Jackson standing between his legs as he peppered kisses all along Isaac's face. He smiled as he continued into the kitchen. "Morning, guys." He greeted them as he ran a hand through his bed head and reached in the cabinet to get a mug.  
  
"Morning." They both said in unison.  
  
A few hours passed and the pack went home, leaving Stiles and Derek to get ready for dinner at Laura's.  
  
Stiles had already showered and was lounging on the couch just waiting for Derek to finishing getting dressed.   
  
Derek made his presence known as he ascended from the spiral staircase that wobbled under his weight. Stiles looked up and stared in awe.  
  
"What?" Derek stopped and looked at Stiles, who was currently still staring. He looked down at his outfit and then back at Stiles.  
  
Derek was dressed in his gray henley, and his dark jeans. Both which Stiles loved. The fabric of the shirt stretched across his chest and biceps. Stiles bit his lip and Derek could immediately smell the arousal coming off of him.  
  
"N-nothing." Stiles choked as he tried to swallow. He stood up and smoothed his jeans with his palms. "You ready?" He asked  looking to Derek.  
  
He grabbed the keys out of the bowl by the door and locked up as soon as Stiles was out the door.  
  


* * *

  
  
Stiles started to get out of the car, but stopped because Derek wasn't moving. He shut the door and turned to look at him.  
  
"You alright, Der?"   
  
"No," Stiles could hear the worry in his voice. Derek gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. "What if I don't like her?" He asked quietly, looking down at his lap.  
  
Stiles reached over the console and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "Hey," he said. Derek looked like a kicked puppy when he looked up at Stiles. "It's gonna be alright." He reassured him. "We're gonna go in here and have dinner with this girl and your sister and we'll get to know her. If it turns out you don't like her, tell Laura after dinner or right before we leave."  
  
Derek huffed a sigh, "okay." He replied before finally stepping out of the car.  
  
He pulled Stiles close to his side and walked up the driveway. He knocked on the door and waited.  
  
As soon as Laura opened the door she smiled, "oh, my god. I'm so excited for you guy to meet this girl." She chimed happily. She backed away from the door and let them step inside.  
  
"So, where's she at?" Stiles asked looking around the house.  
  
"Patio." She pointed over her shoulder.  
  
They followed her through the living room to the back patio. As they got closer Derek's nose picked a familiar scent. He cocked his head to the side and stopped as they got to the door. He looked over at Stiles and he dragged his feet slowly across the floor.  
  
Laura opened the door and Stiles mouth fell open. He knew the back of that head. Of course he would. "Lydia?" Stiles laughed.  
  
Lydia turned her head and her bright smile disappeared when she realized it was just Stiles and Derek.  
  
Wait...  
  
"Derek is your brother?" Lydia asked as she looked at Laura for an answer. "You're a Hale?"  
  
Stiles and Derek's stares switched back and forth between the two girls.   
  
"Well, yeah...I thought you already knew that?"  
  
"Okay!" Stiles said looking around at everyone. "Can we just bypass the awkwardness? Laura is Derek's sister." He gestured between the two of them. "Lydia is our," he began gesturing between Derek and himself, "banshee, non-werewolf, omega daughter thing or whatever." He continued. "Lydia is Laura's current lady friend and Laura invited us over to meet Lydia, who Derek and I already know." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, can we not do the awkward thing?"  
  
Lydia nodded and smiled.  
  
The oven beeped and Laura jumped. "Oh!" She said shuffling toward the door. "Meatloaf's done!"   
  
Stiles ran inside because the food was done. He wanted to be the first to eat.  
  
Derek hung back for a second with Lydia. He turned to her. Her eyes went wide with fear. "Derek a swear I had no idea she wa--" she was cut off when Derek pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's alright," he whispered into her strawberry blonde curls. "I'm just glad she's happy." He finished. "You're happy, as well, right?" He asked, the corners of his mouth tugging into a small smile.  
  
"Yes," she smiled through a laugh. "Very happy."   
  
Derek pulled away gently and rubbed her back and began to lead her into the house.  
  
The four of them ate dinner together and further discussed how to two of them met. Neither Derek nor Stiles could believe that Lydia had been seeing Laura. How could either of them miss it? They saw the two of them basically everyday.  
  
"What I wanna know is how come you guys aren't dating yet?" Stiles said waving his fork around. "I mean, you guys have been seeing each other for months now. What's the hold up?" He asked.  
  
Derek looked at Stiles and rolled his eyes.  
  
Laura hesitated, looking at Lydia for a moment then back a Stiles. "Well," she started slowly. "I really haven't dated anyone for a long time. I'm just getting back into the swing of things, so we're taking it slow." She explained with a smile.   
  
Stiles nodded. "Sweet."  
  
After dinner, Derek and Stiles thought best to head home for the night. The girls walked them to the door. Derek hugged his sister and Stiles hugged Lydia and vice versa.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us, Laur. Dinner was great. We had a nice time. I'm glad it's Lydia.." He whsipered, a smile graced his lips as he pulled away.  
  
"You're welcome." She replied in a whisper.  
  


* * *

  
  
Five months later  
  
Derek was currently sprawled across the couch with a book. A knock at the door tore him away from it. He looked up and laid his book on the floor next to the couch before getting up to answer the door.  
  
Derek skipped up the steps to the door before he pulled it open. "Lydia," he gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked in mild concern. "S'everything alright?"  
  
"Hi," she replied shyly, ducking her head. "Yeah, yeah," she rushed with a nod. "I just-- actually dropped by to talk to you about something."  
  
Derek invited her in and offered her a cup of coffee and apologized about how messy the loft had been because Isaac and Jackson were hanging out while he was dealing with a problem elsewhere.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"   
  
Lydia had her eyes fixed on the floor and she was fidgeting with her hands. "You know your sister and I have been seeing each other for awhile now." She stopped to look at him before he encouraged her to continue. "Well, we've--i've been thinking about it for months and i've been trying to work up the nerve to ask your permission--" she trailed off, still fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"Permission to what?" He asked.  
  
"Permission to join Laura's pack...." She whispered softly after a few moments.  
  
Derek looked at her with wide eyes. He just sat there with a perplexed look on his face. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Judging by the look on Derek's face. She knew she immediately she regretted coming over in the first place.   
  
Derek exhaled a small sigh, "are you sure that this is something you would want?" He asked.  
  
Lydia nodded rapidly. "Yes, absolutely!"   
  
"And you talked it over with Laura?"  
  
She nodded once more.  
  
"And she's also on board with this?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Derek sighed again, trying to process the entirety of their conversation so far. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Ok," he said firmly. He could see the excitement rush through her the second he answered. He held up a finger to stop her. "Nothing--" he started, as he lifted his gaze up to her with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed tightly together. "Is to happen until we inform the rest of the pack." He ordered softly.  
  


* * *

  
  
Following week, pack meeting  
  
Derek could hear ten different heart beats including his own as he got everything situated before they started the movie. Pack meetings are what gets him through the week. Of course he sees his pack mates plenty of other times before then, but this was the highlight of his week. Both of his sisters were here this time, because Laura and Lydia had to get their business out in the open.  
  
He was carrying a bag of Chex Mix and a huge glass of tea over to the side table next to his empty spot next to Stiles. "Alright, guys." He started as he walked back to the middle of the open floor where Lydia was still standing and clasping his hands together. "Before we get started, Lydia would like to tell you something." He took a step back and gestured to her to take the floor.  
  
"So, you guys know about me and Laura." She started nervously. She froze and looked at her pack mates. What if they didn't like the idea of her leaving the pack?  
  
"Come on, babe!" Laura blurted out with a smile. "Out with it!"  
  
"I want to break the news to you guys." She paused.  
  
Everyone in front of her held their breath in anticipation.  
  
"Laura...wants me to....join her pack." She said slowly enough for any of them to object before she spoke any further.  
  
"That's great!" Stiles shouted as he jumped up.   
  
"Yeah," a couple of them said in unison. Erica squealed and grabbed Laura's hand. "That is fantastic."   
  
"So," she said nervously carrying out the last syllable. "You guys are okay with me leaving your pack?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, technically," Stiles said sucking in a breath. "You're just switching alphas." He finished. That pulled a smile from Lydia. "But hey," he said getting her attention once again. "Keep it in the family, right?" Laura had to lean a little bit over a few of the betas to get a good punch in, but she managed, while Derek glared at him.    
  
Leave it to Stiles to say something sarcastic.  
  
"Just because you're leaving my pack Lyds, don't mean you're not family..." Derek told her as she stopped in front of him, mirroring his stance as she leaned against the bar.  
  
"Duh, Der! I'm just leaving your pack because I find your sister incredibly hot. Whattya say?" She smirked and nudged him in the stomach. "Do I have your blessing?"  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I don't know, what if you never come around here anymore?" He teased, pulling the shorter girl into a one armed hug.  
  
"Oh, god you know that'll never happen. Not when you'll have nieces and nephews that'll want to visit Uncle Derek!"  
  
"Christ!" He said, covering his flushed face, letting out a laugh from deep within his chest. "Don't even start, it's to soon for that just yet." He brought his other arm around and hugged her tightly. He rested his chin atop her head after planting a chaste kiss to her strawberry blonde curls. "Yeah," he muttered slowly in her hair. "You have my blessing."  
  
Shortly after, the two of them took their seats, Lydia curled up against Laura and Derek squeezed in beside Stiles. He pulled his phone out while the previews were still going.  
  
 **Group text with A. Argent, Laur:**  
If you hurt her, Allison's a better shot than I am.  
  
 **Laur:** Don't threaten me with a good time little brother  
  
Allison looked over her shoulder and gave them a smile before winking at both of them.


End file.
